


The Glass Incident

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: The Lives of Little Natasha and her Family [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Big Bruce, Big Steve, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Clint, Daddy Phil, Daddy Steve, Daddy Thor, Deaf Clint Barton, Diapers, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, M/M, Multi, Natasha Feels, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha Needs a Hug, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Panic Attacks, Phil Is a Good Bro, Polyamory, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Red Room (Marvel), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, big bucky, big clint, big phil, big thor, daddy bruce, little Tony, little bruce, little clint, little natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: Work four in the 'Little Natasha and her fam' series.Whilst regressed, Natasha has an accident in the kitchen, it triggers memories of being punished and she panics, thinking her family will punish her too. They convince her otherwise and they all look after her./I'm rubbish at summaries holy crap, just trust me and read it :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this second chapter and please, if anyone is actually reading, please drop me a comment so I know if people want me to carry on!  
> A few warnings for brief references to childhood abuse (because Red Room), panicking, berating and I think that's it. I'm just adding these warnings in case.  
> Kotyonok – kitten  
> Moya solyensko – my small sun  
> For reference:  
> Natasha: Little  
> Clint: Switch (big/older kid/maybe little)  
> Bucky: Big  
> Steve: Big  
> Tony: Little  
> Bruce: big/older kid  
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Natasha crawled across the floor, her bright red onesie making a soft shuffling noise as it pressed against the carpet.

Tony had been having a nap and had been woken from a nightmare so Bruce (in headspace too) and Steve had gone to comfort him. That left Clint, teetering on little space after a rough couple of days, and Bucky looking after little Natasha.

She was sat playing with a bunch of blocks, her tongue sticking out as she tried to build it as high as she could.

It had taken her a long time to feel comfortable playing with toys, and letting herself be small and do little things in general.

She hated to be a bother and to make a mess, and was always weary that the things she played with would be taken away without warning if she got too out of hand.

As a biological kid, she’d not had a lot in the way of toys, but her parents had never once taken anything from her.

But The Red Room had been different. The toys there would get whipped away if she dared step out of line or did something wrong, and had to be earned through nefarious means.

Food would be withheld often too, and so would small comforts like blankets.

When they reached the age where one would discover if they had a little side, they could get given small toys like a block or a car if they’d been very very good.

But the toys came with strings attached. Hurt this person, have sex with this person, and then maybe they’d get half an hour of play time.

It was another way to control not only their big side, but their little side. Because what kid didn’t want the chance to play?

Anyway, stepping away from that conditioning had been maybe even harder than the other conditionings she’d gone through.

Because kids clung harder to what they’d been taught.

Clint had helped a lot, took his time with her and only when she was ready did they talk about getting little things.

It had been a slow process.

Nearly a year of coaxing and kind words from the entire team later, she was babbling happily as she stacked the multi coloured bricks on top of each other.

Suddenly, a cry came from the other room and with a quick 'look after your sister' to Clint, Bucky was jogging from the room.

''Juice?" Natasha asked softly around her pacifier, standing on wobbly legs and already heading to the kitchen.

Natasha didn't know that Clint had his hearing aids out and his head buried in a comic book, and Clint didn't know that Bucky had even left the room.

Natasha stood on her tip toes, even though she was plenty tall enough, and reached for her sippy cup from the draining board.

She was a lot more uncoordinated when little, for reasons she didn’t know, and as she grabbed for her cup, she knocked into a glass cup and it started a ripple effect.

One glass fell into another and that into a plate and soon almost the whole draining board was tipping and suddenly things were smashing down around her.

Sometimes shocks like that could make her age up again, but not this time.

Natasha let out a blood curdling scream as she stumbled back, treading in bits of glass in her hurry to get away.

Her hands tugged at her hair and immediately tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She screamed, taking another step backwards and awkwardly tumbling onto her behind, bursting into tears as soon as she touched the floor.

Her breathing came in short, ragged gasps as the realization of what her punishment would be flooded her mind.

Everything would get taken away.

There wouldn’t be any cuddles or kisses or soft endearments.

She wouldn’t get her snack or her nap and would be sent to her room until they thought she could behave again.

No dinner, no movie night, no toys, no love.

They’d look at her with that disappointed gaze. Their voices would be raised in anger and she would cry and they’d say she was stupid and careless and a handful.

They wouldn’t love her anymore.

She clamped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle the strangled sobs escaping her throat.

_No crying, no crying! They’ll be even more mad, you can’t cry! STOP!_

Then suddenly, someone was rushing towards her and picking her up.

Bucky had come running at the scream, his heart pounding frantically. He'd found Natasha covered in shards of glass, the rest of it spread across the kitchen, blood smeared on the tiles.

"Natasha baby, oh my God." He breathed, lifting her and putting her on his hip as he quickly got them out of the way of the glass.

He placed her carefully on the sofa, kneeling in front of her as he tried to calm her down and get her breathing under control.

Clint had his hearing aids in and he was as white as a sheet.

"Oh...oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't know she'd gone-" he whispered, sitting beside her and pulling her against his chest.

Whilst he looked anguished, he'd clearly snapped out of regression and was very much 'daddy' Clint now.

"Oh baby girl, you're okay, you're okay." He hummed, smoothing a hand down her shivering back.

They'd both heard her berate herself and it tore them both up.

"Oh, my little red, my kotyonok, you're okay." Clint murmured, sliding her onto his lap and rocking her gently from side to side. “Everything is okay.”

Bucky gently took one of her hands, drawing a pattern into her skin.

"Moya solyensko, it's okay, no one is angry with you, Papa promises. No one is gonna hurt you, it was a little accident, Talia." He said softly, gently wiping under her eyes.

"I...I..." the toddler stammered, screwing her eyes shut. “I w...wan'ed my s...sippy a...an' I p...pushed e...evewythin' off!" She whimpered, shaking her head so hard it looked painful.

"It happens, Tasha, daddy promises. It's not a problem, baby girl." He whispered into her hair, his eyes distressed as he realised she was expecting something bad to come from this.

They knew most of her past, though some parts were still hidden to all but Clint.

The way both Natasha and little Natasha had been treated was beyond abhorrent and they’d had a hell of a time trying to make her feel safe.

She’d finally gotten comfortable playing out in the open, and wearing her little gear around the tower and on occasion, outside the tower.

Bucky hoped this wouldn’t be a step back, but understood if it was.

They didn't even believe in spanking, not with the trauma all of them had been through.

If they misbehaved, they got time outs and they rarely misbehaved anyway.

For whatever reason, they were very well behaved kids, which was honestly a blessing.

"We certainly don't punish for accidents, Talia." Bucky hummed, trying to catch her anguished gaze. "You won't even get time out, it was just an accident."

Natasha was still crying and she sniffed, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her onesie.

"You...you won’t?" She whispered.

"We don't do that, baby girl, we are never ever ever gonna hurt you." Clint whispered, still softly stroking down her back.

"Is okay?" Her soft, broken little voice sounded from around the thumb she'd shoved in her mouth.

For once, Clint didn't pull her thumb away because he didn't have a pacifier on hand and he knew it comforted her.

"It's very very okay, precious. I promise." Bucky nodded, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Okay." Natasha whispered, still stricken and shaking but no longer crying.

_Maybe it’s okay. Maybe it’s different._

Now she had calmed down some, they could address the next issue; Natasha had glass in her feet and a little in her hands and where she was sitting, Clint could feel his knee was actually a little wet.

She had on a diaper, but a little had dribbled out. She rarely used the diapers, no matter how little she was but sometimes when distressed or having panic attacks, she would wet herself.

"Daddy needs to go and get the first aid kid to stop your ouchies, alright little one? You stay with papa and I'll be right back." Bucky kissed her forehead and stood.

Steve, Tony and Bruce were waiting in the next room.

"Natasha had a little accident, it's under control." He said softly, ruffling Bruce's hair. "Just keep the kids out of the kitchen until I have chance to clean up."

He turned to Bruce then. "It's alright, buddy, I promise. Your sister has a few little cuts I'm gonna sort out but I know she would love to see you."

Bruce nodded. "I'll look after her." He whispered, running off to the living room then.

Bucky leaned close to mutter to Steve, so Tony, clinging like an octopus to his daddy, wouldn't hear.

"She's pretty shaken, thinks we're gonna punish her. Her breathing is fine now but I want everyone to stay together." He said lowly.

Steve nodded and squeezed his shoulder before stepping with Tony into the living room.

“Let’s go play, hmm? Cheer your sister up.”

When Bucky came back with the first aid kit, Natasha was surrounded by those she loved.

Bruce was playing peekaboo with her whilst she sat in Clint's lap and Tony was babbling to her, doing his best to try and pet her hair.

"Alright, Bruce occupy Tony whilst I sort your sister out, then we'll have dinner and watch some TV, yeah?"

Bruce nodded and he and Steve headed over to the toy blocks Natasha had abandoned.

Bruce pulled over Tony's play box and soon the three of them were playing with the toy cars Phil had gotten them during his last visit.

Bucky knelt again in front of her and gently told her exactly what he was going to do before he did it.

When all her cuts were cleaned, sprayed and covered in pretty, colourful bandaids, Bucky sat back on his heels.

"You need a quick change, baby girl then you're good to go. You wanna have some yummy dinner?" He asked and Natasha nodded shyly.

He'd found a pacifier in the bedroom and after quickly washing it under the tap, he gently popped the red, blue and white striped thing in her mouth.

She hummed contentedly, sucking quickly on it as Bucky gently lifted her from Clint's lap.

The archer was still distressed, blaming himself for the whole thing.

He trailed behind Bucky, right on the edge of headspace.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, lower lip trembling. He felt awful; they could have easily avoided the whole thing if he’d just paid attention. Now if Natasha took a few steps back, it would be because of him.

"Oh, buddy, it wasn't your fault. I left the room and you didn't have your hearing aids in." He shook his head, squeezing his shoulder. “No one could know that would happen, it’s no ones’ fault. Yeah?”

Clint sniffled and shrugged his shoulders. He clearly didn't really believe him, but he usually took Bucky's word as gospel so he nodded.

"Go play with the others, I'll bring your sister in in a moment, alright?" He asked softly.

Clint nodded and walked away, dragging his feet.

After cleaning, wiping and powdering Natasha, Bucky slid on a new diaper and changed her into a clean onesie, this one dark red with black stars to match the Captain America pacifier in her mouth. Bucky onesie and Steve paci.

When Natasha was overwhelmed or overtly upset, wearing clothes that reminded her of the rest of her family was always a good way to go.

He carried her to the living room and glanced at the clock. "Alright, dinner will be here soon. How about we grab tv trays and eat in front of a film?" He asked, glancing around at his family as Natasha nuzzled into his neck.

They all looked worried, Clint in particular, and Bucky knew he'd have to have a better talk with him later.

For now though, they sank down on their blankets and pillows spread across the floor as they waited for the food.

It was half nest, half fort, all comfort.

Perfect for cozy evenings and feeling secure.

When the food arrived, Steve set it all out on various plates and filled cups before bringing it all out.

Finally when all the kids and adults had food, they turned on the massive TV and got comfortable.

"Talia, what film do you want?" He asked gently.

Natasha thought for a moment before clapping her hands and saying 'Brave Brave Brave' in her soft little lilt.

She’d chosen a film instead of shrugging or looking down, so that seemed like a good sign.

Maybe things wouldn’t take a step back after the incident. Maybe everything would be okay.

Bucky grinned and nodded. "That alright with everyone?"

When everyone nodded, he asked Jarvis to play the film as him and Steve fed the littlest kids.

For now, things were calm and at peace.


	2. Update

Hey guys! I've been going over every single chapter of all the other fics in this series and making them longer, more detailed and all around better. It would mean so so so much to me if you guys went back and re-read everything. I assure you that it is so much better now, there's details you might miss and not understand if you don't re-read and I really put my heart and soul into every line. Of course, no one has to, but it's much appreciated. Thank you so much for the support and I genuinely hope you enjoy. <3


End file.
